steven_universefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Épisodes
Cette page contient la liste complète des épisodes de la série Steven Universe sortis en France. Guide Pilote Saison 1 (2013-2015) # Une lueur d'espoir (Gem Glow en VO) # Le canon de lumière (Laser Light Cannon en VO) # Le sac à dos cheeseburger (Cheeseburger Backpack en VO) # P'tit-dej' à partager (Together Breakfast en VO) # Fritos (Frybo en VO) # Chat alors ! (Cat Fingers en VO) # La bulle d'amour (Bubble Buddies en VO) # Steven le sérieux (Serious Steven en VO) # Le Tigre millionnaire (Tiger Millionaire en VO) # Le Lion de Steven (Steven's Lion en VO) # Jeux interdits (Arcade Mania en VO) # La femme géante (Giant Woman en VO) # Tristes anniversaires (So Many Birthdays en VO) # Lars et ses nouveaux amis (Lars and the Cool Kids en VO) # Marché de dupe (Onion Trade en VO) # Parade, riposte (Steven the Sword Fighter en VO) # Lion 2 : Le Retour (Lion 2 : The Movie en VO) # Barbecue sur la plage (Beach Party en VO) # La chambre de Rose (Rose's Room en VO) # Coach Steven (Coach Steven en VO) # L'arroseur arrosé (Joking Victim en VO) # Steven et les Stevens (Steven and the Stevens en VO) # Mon copain monstre (Monster Buddies en VO) # La fontaine de larme (An Indirect Kiss en VO) # Le miroir magique (Mirror Gem en VO) # La Gemme de l'océan (Ocean Gem en VO) # Besoin d'attention (House Guest en VO) # La course aux étoiles (Space Race en VO) # L'équipe secrète (Secret Team en VO) # L'île paradisiaque (Island Adventure en VO) # La grande conspiration (Keep Beach City Weird ! en VO) # Un dîner fusionnel (Fusion Cuisine en VO) # L'univers de Grenat (Garnet's Universe en VO) # Les pastèques Steven (Watermelon Steven en VO) # Lion 3 : Disponible en vidéo (Lion 3 : Straight to Video en VO) # Le mystère du Vortex (Warp Tour en VO) # Seuls ensemble (Alone Together en VO) # Le Test (The Test en VO) # Visions du futur (Future Vision en VO) # A l'aventure (On the Run en VO) # Le film d'horreur (Horror Club en VO) # Prévisions hivernales (Winter Forecast en VO) # Capacité maximale (Maximum Capacity en VO) # Les boules maboules (Marble Madness en VO) # Le souvenir de Rose (Rose's Scabbard en VO) # Comme dans un livre ouvert (Open Book en VO) # Le tee-shirt de la discorde (Shirt Club en VO) # Une histoire pour Steven (Story for Steven en VO) # Le Message (The Message en VO) # Les ressources de la politique (Political Power en VO) # Le Retour (The Return en VO) # Fusion surprise (Jailbreak en VO) Saison 2 (2015-2016) # Ultime décision (Full Disclosure en VO) # Le droit de s'amuser (Joy Ride en VO) # La visite surprise d'Oncle Grandpa (Say Uncle en VO) # Lettres d'amour (Love Letters en VO) # Drôles de formes (Reformed en VO) # Dévouement à toute épreuve (Sworn to the Sword en VO) # Un documentaire de choc (Rising Tides, Crashing Skies en VO) # Retour à la Garderie (Keeping It Together en VO) # Il faut qu'on parle (We Need to Talk en VO) # Rêve ou réalité (Chille Tid en VO) # Sardonyx (Cry for Help en VO) # Une nuit au motel (Keystone Motel en VO) # Histoires d'amitié (Onion Friend en VO) # Désaccord historique (Historical Friction en VO) # L'importance de la confiance (Friend Ship en VO) # Cauchemar à l'hôpital (Nightmare Hospital en VO) # La chanson de Sadie (Sadie's Song en VO) # Attrapée, délivrée (Catch and Release en VO) # Après la pluie (When It Rains en VO) # Duel de robots (Back to the Barn en VO) # Trop drôle (Too Far en VO) # La Réponse (The Answer en VO) # Vieillir ensemble (Steven's Birthday en VO) # Le projet des Diamants (It Could've Been Great en VO) # Confiance et trahison (Message Received en VO) # Une amitié surprenante (Log Date 7 15 2 en VO) Saison 3 (2016) # L'île des super-pastèques (Super Watermelon Island en VO) # Le Forage (Gem Drill en VO) # Un monde qui change (Same Old World en VO) # Réfugiées planétaires (Barn Mates en VO) # Humains contre Rubis (Hit the Diamond en VO) # Un moment de flottement (Steven Floats en VO) # Le retour de Marty (Drop Beat Dad en VO) # Monsieur Greg (Mr. Greg en VO) # La bande des petits (Too Short to Ride en VO) # Dans la peau de Lars (The New Lars en VO) # La course auto (Beach City Drift en VO) # La guerre des restos (Restaurant Wars en VO) # Démons de fromages (Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service en VO) # Monstrueuses retrouvailles (Monster Reunion en VO) # Balade en mer (Alone At Sea en VO) # Greg le Babysitter (Greg The Babysitter en VO) # La chasse aux gemmes (Gem Hunt en VO) # Suis ton instinct (Crack the Whip en VO) # Steven contre Améthyste (Amethyst vs. Steven en VO) # Bismuth (Bismuth en VO) # La Garderie Beta (Beta Part 1 en VO) # Fusionner pour mieux régner (Earthlings Part 2 en VO) # Le retour des Rubis (Back to the Moon en VO) # En apesanteur (Bubbled en VO) Saison 4 (2016-2017) # L'enfant Bêta (Kindergarten Kid en VO) # Rencontre entre fusions (Know Your Fusion en VO) # Le journal de Buddy Budwick (Buddy's Book en VO) # La fusion et l'esprit (Mindful Education en VO) # Prédictions (Future Boy Zoltron en VO) # Une virée Rock n'Roll (Last One Out of Beach City en VO) # Les amis d'Octave (Onion Gang en VO) # La récolte des Gemmes (Gem Harvest en VO) # 3 Gemmes et un bébé (Three Gems and a Baby en VO) # Le rêve de Steven (Steven's Dream en VO) # À la poursuite de Diamant bleu (Adventure in Light Distorsion en VO) # L'infiltration des Gemmes (Gem Heist en VO) # Le Zoo (The Zoo en VO) # Vous pouvez disposer (That Will Be All en VO'')'' # ?????????? (The New Crystal Gems en VO) # ?????????? (Storm in the Room en VO) # ?????????? (Rocknaldo en VO) # ?????????? (Tiger Philantropist en VO) # ?????????? (Room for Ruby en VO) # ?????????? (Lion 4 : Alternative Ending en VO) # ?????????? (Doug Out en VO) # ?????????? (The Good Lars en VO) # ?????????? (Are You My Dad ? en VO) # ?????????? (I Am My Mom en VO) Saison 5 (2017-????) # ?????????? (Stuck Together en VO) # ?????????? (The Trial en VO) # ?????????? (Off Colors en VO) # ?????????? (Lars' Head en VO) # ?????????? (Dewey Wins en VO) Courts-métrages Saison 2 (2015) # La chanson des Gemmes (Full opening "We Are the Crystal Gems" en VO) # L'école des Gemmes : Que sont les Gemmes ? (The Classroom Gem : What Are Gems ? en VO) # L'école des Gemmes : D'où viennent les Gemmes ? (The Classroom Gem : How Are Gems Made ? en VO) # L'école des Gemmes : La Fusion (The Classroom Gem : Fusion en VO) # Le sac de voyage hot-dog (Unboxing en VO) # Le Lion aime entrer dans les boites (Lion Love to Fit in a Box en VO) Saison 4 (2016) # Aux fourneaux avec le Lion (Cooking with Lion en VO) # Le karaoké (Gem Karaoke en VO) # Tristesse au petit-dej' (Steven Reacts en VO) # Le vidéo chat des Gemmes (Video Chat en VO) # La chanson de Steven (Steven's Song Time en VO) Catégorie:Episodes |}